


Cyber Sex

by Kebin_Gates



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Akashi misses Kuroko, Crack, KnB - Freeform, M/M, Pervy thoughts, Phone Call, Sly Akashi, hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebin_Gates/pseuds/Kebin_Gates
Summary: The mental image of his lover with only that damned white towel wrapping around his waist exposing his mermaid line with trinkets of water running down those well-defined abdominal muscles.'I've become perverted'
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Cyber Sex

𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐭𝐨𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮

"Sei-kun, I miss you..." the bluenette quieted down his voice as silent shades of red flushed on his face. The heat of summer in June left him adjusting the temperature on the air conditioner but the raging flame on an organ that was his heart is still not dissipated. 

The mental image of his lover with only that damned white towel wrapping around his waist exposing his mermaid line with trinkets of water running down those well-defined abdominal muscles. 

'I've become perverted' Kuroko blushed hard trying to concentrate as he was pulled out of trance when he heard the other man on the line calling for him. 

"Tetsuya? Did you fell asleep?" the phantom heard the concerned captain's voice and he quickly recomposed himself. 

"Gomenasai, I was in a trance," he spoke with a tone different from usual. 

"That's odd, are you not feeling well, Tetsuya?" Akashi finally asked the bluenette. 

"No, it's not like that.." Kuroko was really embarrassed to say that he was thinking of impure thoughts. 

"What is it then?" the redhead was curious as to what his Tetsuya is thinking about at.

'I want to touch you' 

"It's nothing trivial.." the bluenette replied. 

"Tetsuya, You're lying," Akashi retorted back. 

"I don't want to say it," Kuroko bluntly said as he gripped the pillow he's been hugging. 

"Tetsuya," the redhead captain called out his name, "Tell me, I'm really concerned."

"Sei-kun.." the bluenette closed his eyes as he felt his heart almost pounding out of his chest, "I want to...I want to touch Sei-kun... Sei-kun's hand." 

Kuroko whispered very silently almost non-existent. He didn't hear anything on the other line and the bluenette quickly hung up the call. So embarrassing! 

𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐦

Not even 30 seconds had passed when Kuroko's eyes widened when he saw the redhead requesting for a video call. Kuroko looked at his messy hair before quickly grabbing the nearest comb and furiously taming down the catastrophe on his head that was his hair. 

After the matter about his hair was settled, the bluenette accepted the request and he was met with the redhead's captain on his all victorious glory that was him just coming out of the bathroom. 

'Otou-san, Okaa-san, I'm really perverted now' 

Akashi's hair was still wet and there were droplets of water running down from his locks. The redhead noticed it and he dried his hair with a towel making his biceps flexed and his collarbones to be evidently explicitly. This drove the bluenette madder and he gulped feeling his throat really becoming dry suddenly. 

Akashi of course noticed this and he decided to tease the smaller man, he showed his long and slender hands to the bluenette before chuckling to him as he focused the 

"Touch mine, Tetsuya," Akashi grinned and cringed mentally at his innuendo but the sight of his lover reddening and freaking out from nervousness never failed to make him smile. Adorable. 

𝐖𝐢𝐬𝐡 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐧𝐨𝐰

Kuroko shyly stared upon the extended hand of the redhead on the screen that he failed to notice the innuendo lace on his voice. The bluenette slowly reached out his hand towards the screen and somehow, their hands were able to fit perfectly. Kuroko showed a very gentle and loving gaze that the redhead who was planning to tease him suddenly quieted down too feeling his heart skipped another beat. 

"Tetsuya, when are you coming home from your seminar?" Akashi took a screenshot as he asked the bluenette. 

"Soon..maybe in about three days," Kuroko answered him.

"I wish you were here right now, Tetsuya."

Akashi couldn't help but to miss him a bit, or maybe a lot. The readhead misses him a lot. It's really cold without him despite the summer nights being tremendously hot. 

Kuroko smiled at redhead on the screen and he too also took a screenshot. 

"Hai, me too." 

𝐀𝐥𝐥 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐈'𝐝 𝐝𝐨

"So what were you thinking just then, Tetsuya? Surely, you were lying." Akashi smirked at him. 

"......not gonna say it." Kuroko whispered, definitely he's not going to say it! 

"You really won't?" Akashi raised his eyebrow a bit. 

"Hai, over my dead body, " the bluenette said with firm resolution. 

"Alright, then it's Tetsuya's fault." Akashi dropped the call before looking with evil intention at the phone and a sound of shutter was heard. 

Kuroko suddenly became worried that he angered his lover, he was about to call him again when he received an SMS message and a photo attached to it. 

"What did Sei-kun sent........ Sei-kun!" Kuroko roared on the phone as he quickly dialled the redhead again. 

"Your fault, Tetsuya. I miss you too." Akashi made a kissing sound successfully teasing his lover. 

Ah, reciprocated love is such a wonderful thing.


End file.
